Mas cerca de ti
by camineko
Summary: Un pequeño fic sobre feitan y kalluto. Sin saberlo y sin quererlo se iban acercando mas el uno del otro. Un idiota que le encanta la tortura, un chico que se viste de chica, una mision.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

No sabia que era ese sentimiento, no lograba comprender porque se sentía mejor estando con el Generyo dan que con su propia familia, pero de algo estaba seguro, y es que se sentía realmente bien.

-Kalluto-kuroro lo miraba-harás pareja con Feitan para esta misión.

Kalluto desvió la mirada hacia Feitan y este le observo de igual manera, no es que no le agradara feitan pero se sentía un poco incómodo estando junto con él, había pasado ya un año desde que se unió al generyo dan y se podría decir que ya todos lo trataban como miembro de la familia pero feitan …bueno él era feitan.

-Y que debemos hacer?-Kalluto ahora observo a kuroro.

-Tendrán que robar ciertos objetos que están escondidos en algunas de estas mansiones-dijo dándole a Kalluto 5 –maten solamente a los de la mansión en la que encuentren los objetos.

-Está bien-dijo Kalluto guardando las fotos en su kimono-partimos de inmediato?

-Si ustedes quieren-kuroro lo observaba-Kalluto acércate a mí-se lo dijo con una mirada seria.

Kalluto fue con él, los demás miembro de la organización se les quedaron mirando en silencio esperando ver que era lo que iba a decir kuroro.

Llegando junto a kuroro este lo tomo de la cintura y se acercó a su oído, Kalluto se sintió un poco incómodo el líder nunca había invadido su espacio personal.

-Quiero que trates de acercarte más a feitan, estuve viendo su relación y no es muy buena por eso los puse en la misión juntos…así que trata de acercarte más a el-kuroro le susurraba en el oído.

-Pero no sé cómo tratar con el-ahora Kalluto se acercó al oído de kuroro a susurrarle.

-Bueno que se le va a hacer, después de todo nunca ha sabido tratar con personas tan lindas como tú-le dijo con una sonrisa, Kalluto se sonrojo levemente nunca nadie le había dicho tan directamente que era lindo.

-Bueno eso es todo-le dijo, Kalluto se cubrió la cara con su abanico mientras se alejaba hacia donde estaba los demás, desvió los ojos hacia feitan pillándolo observándolo este al ver que Kalluto lo miraba desvió los ojos hacia el líder-Espero que todos cumplan sus misiones, pueden partir.

Kalluto se acercó hacia feitan aun con el abanico cubriendo su cara, este se le quedo observando.

-Partimos ahora?-Kalluto definitivamente no sabía cómo tratarle-aquí están las fotos- le dijo entregándole las fotos de las mansiones.

-Vamos ahora, quiero terminar luego esta estúpida misión-le dijo tomando las fotos y luego caminando, Kalluto fue detrás de él.

-Mansión 1-

Feitan y Kalluto no se habían dicho ninguna palabra mas desde que salieron del escondite, y ahora estaban dentro de la mansión buscando los objetos que kuroro les había dado en una lista antes de partir, no eran muchos.

-Tal parece que solo están los guardias y sirvientes-le dijo mientras iban al sótano de la mansión la cual tenía una enorme caja fuerte.

-Al parecer tiene contraseña que hacemos?-le pregunto Kalluto.

-Tch! Vamos a destruirla-dijo feitan y sin avisarle a Kalluto saco de su paraguas su espada, esta resplandia con su nen, y sin preámbulos la apunto a la cerradura de la caja fuerte rompiéndola.

Kalluto al ver esto se echo para atrás de un salto, feitan al ver esto blandió su espada asía el de tan rápido que Kalluto solo alcanzo a ver cuando la espada le partió el kimono entre las piernas hasta los muslos, dejando ver sus piernas. Kalluto le dirigió una mirada seria.

-Que estas tratando de hacer?-le dijo con una voz fría.

-Upss se me desvió el ataque, además esa no es ropa para una misión de infiltración-le dijo con una sonrisa espeluznante, pero no quitaba la mirada de las piernas de Kalluto.

Kalluto trataba de mantener su kimono unido tapando sus piernas, estaba enojado, odiaba que su ropa resultara dañada, además no lo gustaba mostrar su cuerpo.

-Me iré…puedes seguir solo con esta misión, dijo dándose la vuelta cuando sintió la presencia a de feitan tras él, siguió dándole la espalda a feitan negándose a mostrarle sus piernas-que quieres?.

-Kuroro dijo que esta misión era de nosotros dos , no creerás que voy a hacer todo el trabajo yo solo no?- le dijo mirando la nuca de Kalluto, después de todo era un poco más alto que este.-así que deja de ser todo un niño consentido y terminemos luego esta misión.

-Ese es tu problema?- le dijo Kalluto dándose la vuelta y mirando a feitan directamente a los ojos-que yo vengo de la familia zoldyck es tu problema? Por eso mi tratas así?-le dijo manteniendo su expresión seria de siempre.

-Ese es el problema, no logro comprender que carajos ases con nosotros si tu familia te puede dar todo…que ase un niño mimado como tu robando?-le dijo feitan con su voz fría.

-Porque quiero…esa es tu respuesta…me dejaras tranquilo entonces?-Kalluto no quería decirle que amaba estar con ellos y que en un principio estaba con ellos para buscar a su hermano pero que ya no era esa la razón para seguir con ellos. Ya sabía dónde estaba su hermano y con quien.

-Heeeee así tratas a tus mayores? Sabes te diré algo-le dijo acercándose al oído de Kalluto, este se puso más alerta sabía que feitan era peligroso y además esta situación no ayudaba.-Yo feliz de torturaría hasta que me contaras la verdadera razón, y para poder ver si de verdad eres un niño- le susurro con una sonrisa burlona.

Kalluto se alejó levemente para mirarlo a los ojos y recuperar su espacio personal, que les ha dado a todos por invadir su maldito espacio personal.

-Así que esa es tu verdadera razón?-le dijo con una sonrisa, feitan lo miro sin entender-simplemente no me hablas porque no sabes si tratarme como una mujer o un hombre…vaya no sabía que el señor feitan fuera tan educado-le dijo Kalluto burlándose, pero no le duro mucho al ser empujado contra la pared, y quedar en shok al sentir una mano en su entrepierna.

-Vaya resulta que si eres hombre entones te tratare como uno…de ahora en adelante tu y yo nos haremos muy cercanos-le dijo mirando a Kalluto a los ojos con una sonrisa burlona-pero hay que ver que si sabes esconderlo-Kalluto sintió como la mano se movía un poco de su entrepierna.

Ya reaccionado a una velocidad sorprendente le mando una patada a feitan en el estómago este alcanzo a colocar sus brazos para amortiguar el golpe, pero la patada fue tan potente que atravesó la caja fuerte y enviándolo fuera de la mansión.

-Vaya hay que ver que tienes tu fuerza bien escondida-le grito feitan-pero el show ya se acabó al parecer los objetos no se encuentran aquí, además-dijo mirando como todos los guardias se acercaba n a el-ya se percataron de nosotros.

Kalluto observo todo con un pequeño sonrojo adornando su cara, era verdad los guardias estaba n llegando donde él. Se escabullo fácilmente fuera de la mansión y huyendo, no estaba de ánimos para matarlos y la ruptura de su kimono se estaba agrandando y no quería que feitan se siguiera burlándose de él.

-Vamos al hotel más cercano-le dijo feitan igualando su carrera entre los árboles.

-No me sigas pervertido!-le dijo Kalluto corriendo entre los arboles mientras trataba de taparse.

-Hmp allí trata de llamar a tus niñeros a que te traigan un cambio, quiero terminar luego esta estúpida misión-le dijo sin mirarlo. Kalluto se le quedo viendo solo un pensamiento cruzo por su mente.

"No es tan desconsiderado como parece, al parecer el único problema que tenía conmigo era saber mi sexo….pero porque?.

Haaaaaa líder porque quiere que me acerque a el?"


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Esto es lo más incómodo que he pasado en mi vida….

-Porque no dejas de mirarme?-le dijo Kalluto a feitan.

Acababan de llegar al hotel y estaban subiendo por el ascensor a su habitación, feitan no había dejado de mirarle desde que se subieron a este.

-No le hables así a tus mayores-dijo feitan ahora mirando en que piso iban-me sorprende que no hayas llamado a tus niñeros.

-Bueno fueron ellos los que nos reservaron la habitación por si no lo sabias-Feitan solo se le quedo mirando.

Se hizo un silencio muy incómodo, Kalluto solo quería terminar luego esa misión y volver con los demás.

Una vez llegaron al piso fueron a la habitación que les correspondía, lo bueno es que esta tenía dos camas pero lo malo es que solo estaban un poco separadas, a Kalluto le hubiera gustado que estuvieran separadas.

Feitan no dijo nada solo observo la habitación y luego se dirigió a la cama que estaba junto a la ventana, se sentó sobre esta y saco un libro que tenía guardado entre sus ropas.

Kalluto se dirigió al baño y tal como esperaba ahí se encontraba un kimono nuevo junto con cosas de aseo corporal.

Al entrar se aseguró de colocarle seguro a la puerta, no quería más "accidentes" el día de hoy, se sacó lo que quedaba de su Kimono y se metió a la ducha.

-No hay nada más relajante que esto-decía con una pequeña sonrisa.

Una vez terminada la ducha se secó y procedió a colocarse su kimono nuevo, al estar de misiones los miembros de generyo dan nunca llevaban pijamas ya que no era común quedarse a dormir en el mismo lugar dos veces.

Luego de cepillarse los dientes salió del baño, al salir de este vio a feitan con cara malhumorada afuera.

-Porque pusiste cerrojo?, hace rato que quiero entrar-Le dijo , no estaba con su túnica, por lo que andaba con sus pantalones y una polera negra. Kalluto no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ya que nunca lo había podido mirar bien sin su túnica o pañoleta de calavera.

-Bueno es una baño y uno necesita privacidad-no tardo en recomponerse.

-Sí, pero somos hombres …que yo sepa no tienes nada que yo no tenga...o te da verguiza tu pequeño cuerpo-le dijo , como siempre en tono de burla.

-No tengo nada de que avergonzarme pero no me gusta andar por ahí mostrándole mi cuerpo a cualquiera-le dijo pasando por al lado de este y dirigiéndose a lo que sería su cama.

-Hmp…lo que diga su alteza-dijo feitan entrando al baño.

Kalluto se dio la vuelta para responderle, pero lo que vio hizo que se pudiera rojo como un tomate.

-Podrías cerrar la puerta para hacer tus necesidades?!-No puede ser….lo vio…vio la "cosa "de feitan.

-He?, porque? …no tengo nada de qué avergonzarme-Le dijo como si nada pero esta vez mirando a Kalluto

-Deberías aprender modales!-dijo Kalluto mirando asía otro lado-Haces lo mismo cuando vas de misión con los demás?-Se escuchó el sonido del agua del baño correr, feitan había terminado ahora si podía mirarlo

-Solo con los chicos, no soy tan tonto de hacerlo frente a las chicas…porque tanto drama todos los hombres lo hacemos…-Kalluto solo miro el suelo-no me digas…tu nunca has ido a algún baño de hombres?-en eso Kalluto solo lo fulmina con la mirada

-Haaaaa el señor feitan sí que esta hablador el día de hoy…

Feitan solo se le quedo mirando luego se dirigió a su cama y siguió leyendo como si nada hubiera pasado, Kalluto miro su teléfono eran las 2 am dentro de 4 horas partirían a la otra mansión, dejo su teléfono en el mueble y apaño la luz, feitan prendió la luz que tenía en el mueble y siguió leyendo.

Kalluto se acostó dándole la espalda a feitan, no podía dormir, se dio la vuelta y observo un poco a feitan, su cara , su cuello, cerró los ojos no podía pensar en esas cosas!, loa abrió y miro el libro que estaba leyendo feitan, decía: Tortura.

Ese libro lo tenían en su mansión y ya lo había leído eran varios métodos de tortura, pero lo que tenían todos esos métodos en común era que en ninguno la victima terminaba viva.

Con ese recuerdo en mente Kalluto se quedó dormido.

Feitan giro su mirada de su libro a Kalluto, lo observo un buen rato

FLASH BACK

-Oye feitan! Porque no hablas con Kalluto?-Phinks le dijo, habían estado jugando a las cartas mientras esperaban a que los otros miembros llegaran.

Feitan desvió la mirada hacia Kalluto que estaba sentado haciendo origamis a su lado estaba shizuku observando y tratando se hacer lo mismo.

-No confió…-en eso Phinks solo lo queda mirando luego se le acerca y le dice susurrando

-No será que te gusta?

-No seas tonto…ni siquiera sabemos si es hombre o mujer

-Bueno él dice que es hombre, no veo porque mentiría con algo asi-phinks le quedo mirando como si esa razón no se la creyera-mira creo que ya entiendo que es lo que pasa acá.

Feitan le quedo observando seriamente

-Tú quieres….-le volvía a susurra-tener sexo con él?

Pasaron 1, 2 y tres minutos y luego se les vio peleando feitan emanaba todo su nen y se le veía una sonrisa retorsida, phink solo podía preguntarse en que si esa reacción era por si dijo la verdad o por si meto la pata

-Al parecer quieres morir…pero no te preocupes…yo te enviare al infierno hehehehehe-feitan tenía esa sonrisa retorcida mientras sacaba su espada.

-Ya…tranquilo hombre que solo era una broma!

-He? Que pasa? De que me perdí?- shalnark venia llegando y quería unirse a la diversión!

-Che!por ahora te salvaste-le dijo feitan volviendo a poner su espada en su sombrilla y caminado a donde estaba sentado, no sin antes dirigir su mirada hacia Kalluto quien lo estaba mirando. Ahora por culpa de Phinks al míralo solo podía pensar en: Kalluto y la palabra sexo

-Estúpido Phinks!

Fin flash back

-Y porque tengo que recordar eso justo ahora?-se dijo para sí mismo.

No podía negar que desde que Kalluto se les unió no había dejado de mirarlo al principio fue con desconfianza pero luego supo que no era por eso…

Kalluto era lindo, fuerte, inteligente, y lo mejor…es que le gustaba la tortura.

Él sabe que ha Kalluto le gusta la tortura porque lo ha visto, esa sonrisa que esconde tras su abanico al pelear es la misma que tiene el al torturar, además cuando van por separados Kalluto suele demorarse. Al principio pensó que era débil, pero luego de ir a ver a los que Kalluto había derrotado lo supo.

Le gustaba la tortura igual que a él.

Al parecer el tonto de phink tenía un poco de razón en su primera deducción.

El gran feitan ese que era frio, calculador y torturados de había enamorado de un mocoso…

-Haaaaa…en todos estos años de mi vida no me había pasado, luego llega este mocoso y se mete en mi…me dan ganas de…amarrarlo y tenerlo solo para mí, para que ningún otro lo toque o mire-lo digo con una sonrisa …pero esta era diferente…esta era una sonrisa que no quería que ninguna persona viera en el, una sonrisa que solo quería que viera Kalluto.

-Prepárate mocoso…no deberías haber dejado que me enamorara de ti, veras a una persona completamente diferente- lo dijo y apago luz, se acostó mirando a Kalluto dormir.

-Maldición, me siento realmente muy patético.


End file.
